A conventional display device is equipped with display units having light-emitting elements arrayed in a matrix pattern. This type of display device, for example, is installed indoors in a gymnastic hall, theater, exhibit site, and the like, or is installed outdoors in a sports stadium or on a wall of a building.
When the display device is installed outdoors, outside light is reflected by light emitter surfaces of light-emitting elements, luminance of extinguished light-emitting elements increases, and such increase may lower contrast of a display image. Further, the display device is exposed to rain, snow, and the like so that water may penetrate to the terminals of the light-emitting elements, and the light-emitting elements may deteriorate.
Various methods are proposed to prevent such lowering of contrast and deterioration of the light-emitting elements. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting unit that has a substrate on which a water-proofing resin layer is formed and light-emitting elements mounted on the substrate. The water-proofing resin layer is formed from silicone resin or urethane resin, covers the terminals of the light-emitting elements, and waterproofs and protects the terminals. In order to increase contrast of the display image, the light-emitting unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is equipped with an eave-shaped louver that limits the entry of outside light and is disposed above the resin layer.